BruceWillakers
Introduction BruceWillakers is the Dwarven General, easily slaying monsters with Excaliju and knocking them far back with Virendra. He leads the dwarves in the fight against the monster hordes. If there are any heroes in a game, BruceWillakers will be one of them. Weapons and Items Bruce has 3 main weapons that normal dwarves do not have access to. Excaliju ---- "Broken and reforged over a thousand times, a sword made of gold is said to be weaker than typical Runeblades, but the Old Man claims he just wants to give the monsters a better chance. Personally, I think he's straight bonkers." -''' Deadbones''' * Unbreaking X (Has the Unbreakable tag anyway, this enchantment is for looks) * +25 Attack Damage * +1 Knockback Resistance Excaliju is a powerful sword that deals 25 damage. To monsters, it deals 10 damage to 60% resistance (5 hearts) and to ogres 5 damage (2.5 hearts). This enables Bruce to kill monsters quickly, and it gives him a 5 second PROC which when rolled has the ability to hit several monsters at a time. Excaliju also now has the runedash ability, where Bruce can dash across long distances and get a very short proc and invulnerability middash. It has a CD of 10 seconds (contrary to the Greater Runeblade's CD of 15 seconds) and is reduced by 1 second if he takes damage When Bruce PROCs with Excaliju, he will occasionally scream his name: Virendra ---- "The men tell me that ever since I started using it my shots have become more accurate, more powerful. But the truth is that when I draw this bow. When I hold her in my hands. All I can feel is her love for me and my hate for myself." - 'Bruce Willakers' * Unbreaking X (Has the Unbreakable tag anyway, this enchantment is for looks) * Punch X Virendra is able to one shot pretty much all player mobs, including all the monster heroes. The bow is also able to one shot AI mobs like a Dwarven Shortbow can. Any monster that survives the initial damage is thrown backwards by the tremendous power of Virendra, which is rare unless the monster was within 3 blocks of bruce, where Virenda deals little damage. Any mobs killed by Virenda that are more than 3 blocks away will also give Bruce a 5 second Proc. His bow does 1,000 damage killing all but dragons in the game. Horn of the Buffalo ---- "Sometimes the men just need a good horn to get their blood flowing Roamin!" -''' Bruce Willakers''' When Bruce plays his Horn, every dwarf gets a 8 second PROC with a higher running speed than a normal PROC, however, whenever a dwarf with a greater runeblade gets a kill the PROC from the Greater Runeblade or Tombmaker will override the one from the Horn. The Horn starts with a cooldown of 3 minutes, but the total cooldown is shortened with each dwarf that dies down to shortened to at max 60 seconds. Like a normal PROC, the Horn PROC is not overwritten by kills if the dwarf uses items that do not activate PROC (for example a torch) as these do not roll the proc. Passive: Hero Juice In addition to these weapons, Bruce does not spawn with a Healing ale. This is because he passively heals with a special Jimmy Juice. The base heal cost for this juice is 10 mana but for every 5 dwarves that die below 25 the cost for the his Jimmy Juice will increase. He cannot pick up ale (JJ or default) from the potion rack, he heals off no physical item. However, Bruce, along with the other Dwarven Heroes Roamin and Nisovin can only passively regenerate mana near the shrine. As long as there is gold inside the shrine, Bruce will passively regenerate 5 mana a tick. With no gold though he will only regenerate 1 mana a tick. alongside this, the Regrowth Star healing item will give him 10 mana every time you heal Bruce. When Bruce's mana level is low, he will say these messages: Armor Bruce will spawn in with his own Hero Armor, a Hat in the form of his beard. Because of Hero Armor, Bruce doesn't need to be armored or repaired and his mana regen and usage is dependent on the number of dwarves remaining. Starting Gear All Tools, 2 Stacks of Mortar, 1 Stack of Wizard Mortar, 4 Stacks of Cobblestone, 2 Stacks of Torches, 20 Lamps and 10 Scrolls of Enchanted Stone. Role As the leader of the dwarves, it is Bruce's duty to make his presence known on the front lines. He is easily capable of taking down all special monsters, and is especially adept at PROCing the hordes of zombies at the front wall. However, it is also Bruce's duty to stay alive as long as possible - Bruce provides a massive boon to the dwarves by announcing when special monsters will be coming. The Buffalo Horn is especially invaluable during the endgame, as it will allow dwarves to clear out the final shrine room and solidify their defenses. It is also important to note that in order to stay alive watching the number of mana you have is key. Because you automatically heal, if you run out of mana you will die. Bruce has many chatter sounds, said randomly throughout the game: These are said while fighting: These are said indoors: These are said outdoors: These are said when Bruce is hit by a Creeper explosion: When Bruce dies, he will say this: Strategies For tutorials and more unique abilities/strategies for Bruce Willakers and the other heroes, see Hero Tactics Category:Heroes